1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure for an electronic component and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, in a personal computer, for example, to suppress heat emitted by an electronic component disposed in the main body thereof, heat emitted by a specific electronic component is transferred by using a heat pipe to a cooling fan to be dissipated as described in JP-A-2002-76664.